


Flying

by Patchwork drabbles (PurplePatchwork)



Series: RusAme Drabbles [23]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Feel-good, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePatchwork/pseuds/Patchwork%20drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivan experiences the freedom of flying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying

"Come on big guy, we haven't got all day!"

Ivan eyed the harness with distrust, feeling the young American pull excitedly at his arm. He hadn't asked to parasailing, but of course had been unable to deny his enthusiastic boyfriend the experience. He had never expected that after soaring through he sky for about fifteen minutes, Alfred would want him to do the same.

"Are you sure it is safe?" he asked, poking at the thing with his right foot.

"Of course! I used it just a moment ago, right? Nothing broke, nothing went wrong."

"I… do not know if-"

"Hey," Alfred interrupted, placing a hand on his cheek to grab his attention.

"If you're that afraid, I can come with?"

Ivan instantly frowned, his lip slightly sticking out in what was definitely not a pout.

"I never said I was afraid," he huffed. However, after stealing another glance at the boat, the ocean and the clear skies above, he gave a reluctant nod. "But if you insist…"

Alfred grinned, standing on his tiptoes to plant a firm kiss on the tip of Ivan's nose.

"Come on, it'll be fun!"

The captain of the boat that would be pulling them along helped the two get strapped up before going back to his maritime vehicle. Alfred grabbed his hand and gave it a soothing squeeze.

Then it was time to go.

As soon as they were lifted off their feet and into the sky, Ivan squeezed his eyes shut. Toes curling when they couldn't feel ground beneath them, he tried to swallow away the lump that was stuck down his throat. Bees buzzed in his stomach as his hair was swept from side to side, and his heart felt like it could grow wings and fly off.

"Vanya. Look."

Waiting a few seconds more to gather enough courage, he hesitantly opened one eye. Then he gasped, and the next moments were spent gaping at the world around him.

So this was what freedom felt like.

Everywhere he could look was blue richness, the boat a lot smaller from this height. The wind tasted of salt and warmth, and he swore he could touch the sun if he stretched his arm. Swaying his feet, it felt like walking on air, and he wanted to fly off and feel more of this intense happiness.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Alfred asked softly, the youngster unable to keep the excitement out of his voice. He was practically glowing in the evening sun, eyes big and beautiful as his hair was thrown back.

Ivan let out a jubilant laugh before leaning to the side and kissing Alfred on his cheek.

"Thank you, Alfred."


End file.
